02 Października 1999
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Polacy w służbie pokoju: W cieniu libańskich cedrów - reportaż 08.00 Na szczytach władzy (Powers That Be) (5/21) - serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. Art Wolff, wyk. John Forsythe, Holland Taylor, Eve Gordon, Peter McNicol (24 min) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 (emisja z teletekstem) 10.50 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - program przyrodniczy 11.10 Pan Tadeusz - teleturniej 11.35 Reportaż Jedynki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 We własnym domu 12.30 Świat po prostu - program publicystyczny 13.05 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.35 Ich pierwsze miłości: Piotr Fronczewski 14.00 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Polonia Warszawa - Zagłębie Lublin 14.45 To jest telewizja 15.50 Szalony wiek 16.10 Kronika Filmowa 16.30 Miami 7 (5) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Andrew Margetson, wyk. Paul Cattermole, Jon Lee, Bradley McIntosh, Jo O'Meara 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (953) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 18.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Doktor Hollywood (Doc Hollywood) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Julie Warner, Barnard Hughes, Woody Harrelson (99 min) 21.55 Spotkania kabaretowe: Wspomnienie lata 22.45 Sportowa sobota 23.05 Granice sprawiedliwości (Extreme Justice) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Mark L. Lester, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Scott Glenn, Chelsea Field 00.45 Klan (248,249,250) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (75 min) (powt.) 02.00 Zaprzyjaźnij się z królikiem (Get To Know Your Rabbit) - komedia, USA 1972, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Tom Smothers, Justin Austin, Suzanne Zenor, Samantha Jones (92 min) 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - w świecie ciszy - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 10.15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak małej Litwy - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.05 Nasz Charly (12): Charly bohaterem - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Franz Josef Gottlieb, wyk. Ralf Schicha, Karin Kienzer, Susanne Scherbel, Siggi Kuutz (46 min) 12.00 Kino bez rodziców - Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera: Pixie i Dixie - opiekuńcze myszki - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (96): Obrazki z wesela - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 13.00 Szalejąca planeta: Błyskawice - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 13.55 Rawa Blues Festiwal '99 14.00 Animals: Arka Noego - magazyn przyrodniczy 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (163): Czarne rogi - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Magdalena Strużyńska (25 min) 15.30 Dozwolone od lat 40. 16.15 Rawa Blues Festiwal '99 16.30 Polskie drogi (5/11): Lekcja geografii - serial wojenny, Polska 1977, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska, Piotr Pawłowski (85 min) 17.45 Rawa Blues Festiwal '99 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Rawa Blues Festiwal '99 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 19.55 Kto ma tyle wdzięku co ja... - jubileusz Danuty Rinn (2) - program artystyczny 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Tracey bierze na tapetę (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Simon Curtis, wyk. Tracey Ullman (25 min) 22.10 Bierz, co najlepsze (Getting It Right) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Randal Kleisner, wyk. Jesse Birdsall, Helena Bonham Carter, Peter Cock 23.55 Rawa Blues Festiwal '99 00.45 Gehenna doktora Mudda (The Ordeal of Dr Mudd) - dramat historyczny, USA 1980, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Susan Sullivan, Richard Dysart, Arthur Hill (137 min) 03.05 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.20 (WP) Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Powiat koszaliński 08.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.25 Skarby przyrody 08.45 Reportaż 09.00 (WP) Taxi (5/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Wieczór u Abdona - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Michał Bajor, Krystyna Wachelko-Zaleska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Marek Bargiełowski (38 min) 10.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Ja Cezar - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Magazyn pana M 13.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 14.00 Architekci 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła 15.35 (WP) Karino (3/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Niezwykłe zdarzenia - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Berliński Festiwal Sztuki 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Mare Balticum 18.45 Rozmaitości kulturalne 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express 20.00 (WP) Taxi (5/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (40 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Muzyczna Siódemka 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Mąż (Il marito) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1958, reż. Nanni Loy/Gianni Puccini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Aurora Bautista, Luigi Tosi, Albert de Amicis (82 min) 23.25 (WP) Miłość do trzech pomarańczy (1/2) - widowisko artystyczne 00.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Kosmiczne wojny (9) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.25 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 08.50 Power Rangers (121) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 09.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (126) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 11.00 Diamentowa góra (The Burning Shore) (1/4) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Franc./Niem. 1991, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Isabelle Gelinas, Derek De Lint, John Savage, Ernest Borgnine (97 min) 12.55 Ożeniłem się z czarownicą (I Married With a Witch) - komedia, USA 1942, reż. Rene Claire, wyk. Frederic March, Veronica Lake, Robert Benchley, Susan Haymard (74 min) 14.20 Reportaż 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Magazyn 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (Dawson's Creek) (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. James Van Der Beek, Michelle Williams, Joshua Jackson, Katie Holmes 18.10 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (27) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98, wyk. James Brolin (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (8) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 20.30 Miodowe lata (5) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Macie co chcecie (13) - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 22.00 Salut dla rycerza (Hurrah for Chivalry) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1978, reż. John Woo, wyk. Damian Lau, Hoi San-Lee, Pai Wei (82 min) 23.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.50 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (1) - serial, USA 1994, reż. Tom Hanks/Robert Zemeckis/Richard Donner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg, Joe Pesci (79 min) 00.20 Playboy: Nocne eskapady (4) - serial erotyczny 01.50 Na ostrzu noża (After Dark: On the Edge) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, 03.35 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Myszorki na prerii (15/16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (5/26) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (16/39) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (5/41) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 12.00 Znak Zorro (The Mark of Zorro) - film przygodowy, USA 1940, reż. Rouben Mamoulian, wyk. Tyrone Power, Basil Rathbone, J. Edward Bromberg, Linda Darnell (110 min) 13.50 Siłacze 14.55 Sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Wisła Kraków - ŁKS Łódź 17.00 Plaże Malibu (5/8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Start w TVN meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Ja, Malinowski - serial komediowy, Polska 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.15 Tylko dla twoich oczu (For Your Eyes Only) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. John Glen, wyk. Roger Moore, Carole Bouquet, Lynn-Holly Johnson, Julian Glover (145 min) 22.40 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Grzechy główne (Deadly Sins) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Robinson, wyk. David Keith, Alyssa Milano, Corrie Clark, Terry David Mulligan 01.00 Spot - magazyn dla kobiet 01.30 Ostatni uczciwy układ (The Last Fair Deal) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Charles Solomon Jr., wyk. Todd Terry, Krol K.G.Landis, John Bennett, Charles Solomon Jr (105 min) 03.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra (Cobra) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny (10) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (11) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (11) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.00 Ostatni zachód słońca (The Last Sunset) - western, USA 1961, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Rock Hudson, Kirk Douglas, Dorothy Malone, Joseph Cotten (105 min) 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (11) - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (11) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Kobra (Cobra) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.00 Nieśmiertelny (11) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 18.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci (Aquanauts) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 20.00 Wróć do korzeni (Drop Squad) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. David Johnson, wyk. Eriq La Salle, Vondie Curtis-Hall, Ving Rhames, Kasi Lemmons (83 min) 21.35 Ogień (6) - serial obyczajowy, Australia, reż. Peter Fisk, wyk. Liddy Clark, Andy Anderson, Shane Feeney-Connor, Deborra-Lee Furness 22.35 Valentina - serial erotyczny, reż. Giandomenico Curi, wyk. Demetra Hampton, Russel Case, Guido Alberti 23.05 Zemsta żon ze Stepford (Revenge of the Stepford Wives) - film obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Robert Fuest, wyk. Sharon Gless, Julie Kavner, Audra Lindley, Don Johnson (100 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (65,66): Pościg, Kasety - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (58 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (241,242,243) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (75 min) (powt.) 08.40 Ziarno: Podwórkowe kółka różańcowe - program dla dzieci 09.10 Mała Księżniczka (41/46) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 09.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 10.00 Biografie: Rabbi - film dokumentalny 10.45 Tani program o poezji: Dariusz Suska 11.00 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny 11.15 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 11.25 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Koniec wakacji - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Marek Sikora, Agata Siecińska, Józef Nalberczak, Tadeusz Białoszyński (87 min) 13.35 VII Światowe Forum Mediów Polonijnych - reportaż Reginy Cyganik 14.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Dziewczyna i chłopak (5/6): Oliwa do ognia - serial przygodowy, Polska 1977, reż. Stanisław Loth, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Sołtysik, Wojciech Sieniawski, Anna Sieniawska (45 min) 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Litwy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Czterdziestolatek (5/21): Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski (49 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bodzio - mały helikopterek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 III Biesiada Weselna w Węgrowie (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Kontrakt - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Maja Komorowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leslie Caron (110 min) 23.15 Graj piękny cyganie - III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów (1) (stereo) 00.10 Sportowa sobota 00.35 Czterdziestolatek (5/21): Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.20 Bodzio - mały helikopterek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.35 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Kontrakt - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Maja Komorowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leslie Caron (110 min) (powt.) 03.50 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.40 Panorama (powt.) 05.05 III Biesiada Weselna w Węgrowie (1) (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 07.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 08.00 Kojak (112) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (50 min) (powt.) 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (61) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 10.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (31) - serial animowany 10.30 Hammerman (4) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (19) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (25 min) 11.30 Komputerowy świat (VR. 5) (2) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head, David McCallum (50 min) (powt.) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (68) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (68) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.10 Antykwariat Merlina (Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders) - baśń filmowa, USA 1966, reż. Kenneth J. Burton, wyk. George Milan, Bunny Summers, John Terence, Ernest Borgnine (88 min) 17.40 Magazyn 18.00 Kojak (113) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Komputerowy świat (VR. 5) (3) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head, David McCallum (50 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Miłość, zbrodnia i opale (Outback Bound) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988, reż. John Llewellyn Moxey, wyk. Andrew B. Clark, Nina Foch, Robert Harper, Donna Mills (90 min) (powt.) 21.45 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.45 Różowa landrynka 23.15 Nieznajomy czyha (A Stranger Waits) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1987, reż. Robert Lewis, wyk. Suzanne Plashette, Tom Atkins, Paul Benjamin, Ann Wedgeworth (90 min) 00.50 Kobieta w oknie (La femme a sa fenetre) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1976, reż. Pierre Granier-Deferre, wyk. Romy Schneider, Philippe Noiret, Victor Lanoux, Martine Brochard (105 min) (powt.) 02.35 Disco Relax 03.30 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.30 Teledyski 07.15 Teleshopping 08.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy animowane 10.15 Moje drugie ja - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 10.40 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 11.30 Kalifornijski mit (California Myth) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Michael Katz, wyk. Tyrone Power Jr, Sherry Hursey (90 min) 13.10 Detektywi - serial komediowy, W. Brytania, wyk. Jasper Carrot, Robert Powell, George Sewell (30 min) 13.40 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 14.05 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy, USA 1982, wyk. Stephen Collins, Caitlin O'Heaney, Jeff MacKay, Roddy McDowell (50 min) 15.00 Lista zobowiązań - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. Richard Grieco, Andy Bumatai, Gates McFadden, Nia Peeples (50 min) 15.50 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 16.20 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (50 min) 17.10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Wróć do korzeni (Drop Squad) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. David Johnson, wyk. Eriq La Salle, Vondie Curtis-Hall, Ving Rhames, Kasi Lemmons (86 min) 21.35 Siły życia (The Breakthrough) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Mimi Kuzyk, Corin Nemec, Miguel Fernandes (88 min) 23.20 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.50 Savannah - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. David Gail, Robyn Lively, Jamie Luner, Paul Satterfield (50 min) 00.35 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (50 min) 01.20 Zabójcze radio (Radioland Murders) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Mel Smith, wyk. Mary Stuart Masterson, Brian Benben, Ned Beatty, George Burns (105 min) 03.05 Siły życia (The Breakthrough) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Mimi Kuzyk, Corin Nemec, Miguel Fernandes (88 min) (powt.) 04.35 Lista zobowiązań - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. Richard Grieco, Andy Bumatai, Gates McFadden, Nia Peeples (50 min) 05.20 Teledyski Wizja Jeden 06.30 Sposób Waldo - serial dla dzieci 07.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay (150 min) (powt.) 09.30 Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 10.00 Nasz dom - magazyn poradnikowy 10.30 Stylowe wnętrza - program poradnikowy 11.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (240 min) (powt.) 15.00 Szmaragdowy kamień (Greenstone) - serial historyczny, reż. Chris Bailey (60 min) 16.00 Hotel Grand (The Grand) - serial kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Tim Healy, Julia St John, Michael Siberry (60 min) 17.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Faith Ford, Peter Horton (60 min) 18.00 Shołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Filip Zylber/Andrzej Zaorski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Janek Jankowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Małgorzata Bieniek (30 min) 19.30 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 20.00 Słoneczne wakacje (Sunburn) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1999, wyk. Michelle Collins, Sharon Small, Colette Brown, Rebecca Callard (60 min) 21.00 Miłość, życie i kłopoty (Life, Love and Everything Else) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Declan Lowney, wyk. Helen Baxendale, James Nesbitt, John Thomson, Fay Ripley (60 min) 22.00 Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) - film obyczajowy, USA 1975, reż. Milos Forman, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Louise Fletcher, William Redfield, Will Sampson (120 min) 00.00 Gra słów (Divorcing Jack) - komedia sensacyjna, W. Bryt./Franc./Irlandia 1998, reż. David Caffrey, wyk. David Thewlis, Rachel Griffiths, Jason Isaacs, Laura Fraser (110 min) 01.55 Rytmy życia (And the Beat Goes On) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. David Burton Morris, wyk. Jay Underwood, Renee Faia, Christian Leffler, Jim Pirri (91 min) 03.30 Pociągi pod specjalnym nadzorem (Ostre sledovan, vlaky) - film obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1966, reż. Jiri Menzel, wyk. Vaclav Necker, Jitka Bendov, Vladimir Valenta, Libuse Havelkov (88 min) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.10 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Nasze smaczki 12.20 Program muzyczny 12.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.10 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 17.00 Sobota w cyrku 18.20 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 19.20 DJ Time - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.30 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód (How the West Was Won) - western, USA 1962, reż. Henry Hathaway, John Ford, George Marshall, wyk. Karl Malden, George Peppard, John Wayne, Gregory Peck (146 min) 23.05 Włochy - Niemcy 4:3 (Italia - Germania) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1991, reż. Andrea Barzini, wyk. Massimo Ghini, Giuseppe Cederna, Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Nancy Brilli (90 min) 00.35 Nocne namiętności 01.05 Program muzyczny Polonia 1 05.35 Top Shop 07.45 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 12.50 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.25 Eurovillage 19.00 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 20.00 Ninoczka (Ninotchka) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1939, reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas, Ina Claire, Bela Lugosi (110 min) 22.05 Moja macocha Laura (La moglie di mio padre) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1976, reż. Andrea Bianchi, wyk. Carroll Baker, Cesare Barro, Adolfo Celi, Luigi Pistilli (80 min) 23.50 Magazyn erotyczny Canal + 07.05 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 09.00 (K) Cudze szczęście - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Mirosław Bork, wyk. Danuta Stenka, Maciej Robakiewicz, Susanne Luning, Oliver Stritze, Jan Machulski, Piotr Fronczewski (89 min) 10.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 10.55 (K) Stan wojny (Act of War) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Lee, wyk. Jack Scalia, Ingrid Torrance (95 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Nie przegap 13.35 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 14.00 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14.10 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.40 (K) Zebra: Pręgowany koń Afryki - film dokumentalny 15.40 Piłka nożna: liga polska - wstęp do meczu 16.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 20.00 (K) Wielka biała pięść (Great White Hype) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Reginald Hudlin, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Jeff Goldblum, Peter Berg, Jon Lovitz (87 min) 21.30 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.35 (K) Nie ufaj obcym (Don't Talk to Strangers) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Robert Lewis, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Shanna Reed (89 min) 00.05 (K) Płacz dziecka (Crying Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Bob Lewis, wyk. Mariel Hemingway, Fiona Hughes, Kin Shriner (89 min) 01.35 (K) Costa Smeralda - film erotyczny (89 min) 03.05 (K) Deser: Antracytoza - film krótkometrażowy 03.20 (K) Specyfika narodowego wędkarstwa (Osobennosti natsjonalnoj rybalki) - komedia przygodowa, Rosja 1998, reż. Alexandr Rogozhkin, wyk. Alexei Buldakov, Victor Bychkov, Semion Strugachev, Sergei Russkin, Semyon Strugachyov (95 min) 05.00 (K) Cafe pod minogą - komedia, Polska 1959, reż. Bronisław Brok, wyk. Adolf Dymsza, Stefania Górska, Wacław Jankowski, Włodzimierz Skoczylas (89 min) 06.30 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny HBO 06.30 Ernest na wojnie (Ernest in the Army) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Hayley Tyson, David Muller (84 min) 08.00 Anioły na poddaszu (Angels in the Attic) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Eric Hendershot, wyk. Clayton Taylor, Steven Losack, Dalin Christiansen (86 min) 09.30 Wybierz mnie (Let it Be Me) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Eleanor Bergstein, wyk. Campbell Scott, Jennifer Beals, Yancy Butler, Jamie Goodwin (95 min) 11.10 Spryciarz (Masterminds) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Roger Christian, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Brenda Fricker (100 min) 12.55 Wyprawa Artura (Arthur's Quest) - film przygodowy, 1999, reż. Neil Mandt, wyk. Kevin Elston, Zach Galligan, Arye Gross, Diane Hill (89 min) 14.30 Wzgórze złamanych serc (Heartbreak Ridge) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Marsha Mason, Everett McGill, Moses Gunn (124 min) 16.40 Nadbagaż (Excess Baggage) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997, reż. Marco Brambilla, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Benicio Del Toro, Christopher Walken, Harry Connick Jr. (96 min) 18.25 Backstreet Boys - koncert w Orlando 20.00 Mój chłopak się żeni (My Best Friend's Wedding) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. Paul Hogan, wyk. Julia Roberts, Dermot Mulroney (100 min) 21.45 Palmetto - thriller, USA/Niemcy 1998, reż. Volker Schlondorff, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Shue, Gina Gershon, Chloe Sevigny (109 min) 23.45 Duchy Missisipi (Ghosts of Mississippi) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Whoopi Goldberg, James Woods, Craig T. Nelson (125 min) 02.00 Relikt (The Relic) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Penelope Ann Miller, Tom Sizemore, Linda Hunt, James Whitmore (105 min) 03.50 Strach nad miastem (Scarred City) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ken Sanzel, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Chazz Palminteri, Tia Carrere, Michael Rispoli (92 min) Cartoon Network 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Miś Yogi przedstawia 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Droopy i Dripple 08.00 Dwa głupie psy 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Krówka i kurczak 10.00 Johnny Bravo 10.30 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 14.30 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Beetlejuice 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo TCM 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Wehikuł czasu (The Time Machine) - film SF, USA 1960, reż. George Pal, wyk. Rod Taylor, Yvette Mimieux, Tom Helmore, Sebastian Cabot (100 min) 21.40 Marlowe - film kryminalny, USA 1969, reż. Paul Bogart, wyk. James Garner, Bruce Lee, Rita Moreno, Sharon Farrell, Carroll O'Connor (90 min) 23.15 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy (MGM: When the Lion Roars) - film dokumentalny, USA 1990 (46 min) 00.10 Diner - film obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Mickey Rourke, Kevin Bacon, Daniel Stern (105 min) Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Podróże z załogą Questa: Za szybą 09.55 (P) Stulecie odkryć: Początki wszechświata (2) 10.50 (P) Pierwsze loty: Większe jest lepsze 11.20 (P) Pierwsze loty: Codziennie lepsza konstrukcja 11.45 (P) Skrzydła nad Afryką 12.40 (P) Morskie skrzydła: Viking 13.35 Encyklopedia galaktyki: Ziemia 13.50 (P) Człowiek - grzechotnik 14.45 (P) Charlie Bravo: Po prostu morderca 15.15 (P) Katastrofa: Niewinne ofiary 15.40 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Rolls Royce. Historia tego wyjątkowego samochodu - od wczesnych po ostatnie modele 16.10 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Porsche 16.35 (P) Pierwsze loty: Wirujące skrzydła 17.00 (P) Navy Seals: Wojownicy nocy 18.00 (P) Pola bitew. Militarne aspekty wojny w Wietnamie 20.00 (P) Kontrola umysłu 21.00 (P) Pożar: Opowieść strażaka 23.00 (P) Mity i tajemnice: Compostella 00.00 (P) Błyskawice 01.00 (P) Akta FBI: Mordercze szaleństwo 02.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Luftwaffe 03.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Fanatic - talk show 10.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 11.00 GIRLS ON TOP WEEKEND 11.30 Ultrasound - talk show (TLC: You've Got Mail) 12.00 GIRLS ON TOP WEEKEND 12.30 Wszystko o Pameli Anderson - magazyn (nie tylko) muzycznych biografii 13.00 GIRLS ON TOP WEEKEND 13.30 Mariah Tv - wywiad z gwiazdą 14.00 All Access Whitney Houston - program muzyczny 14.30 GIRLS ON TOP WEEKEND 15.00 All Access Britney Spears - program muzyczny 15.30 GIRLS ON TOP WEEKEND 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Mtv Movie Special - magazyn filmowy (Festiwal filmowy w Wenecji) 19.00 Dance Floor Chart - lista przebojów tanecznych 21.00 Disco 2000 - największe przeboje muzyki dyskotekowej 22.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 23.00 Mtv Amour - magazyn muzyczny. Erogenna strefa muzyki soul, swing i R&B; 00.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 01.00 Ultrasound Ladies Night - talk show. Kobiety a muzyka R&B; 03.00 Chill Out Zone - nocny relaks Mtv ARD 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Mikronauci - serial animowany 07.00 Max i Molly - serial animowany 07.30 Renaade - serial animowany 08.00 Wuff - teraz jestem psem - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Zamek Einstein - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Kameleon - magazyn dla dzieci 10.30 Przeżyć przygodę: Ukryte życie nad Louros - film dokumentalny 11.00 Poszukiwania magicznego koła wodnego (Die Jagd nach dem magischen Wasserrad) (2) - film dla dzieci, Szwecja 1992, reż. Sören Kragh-Jacobsen, wyk. Oliver Lofteen, David Fornander, Jenny Lindroth, Krister Henriksson (90 min) 12.30 Jugendweihe '99: Babsie, Paul i Sonja zrobią to - reportaż 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn europejski - magazyn informacyjny 13.25 Oh, Jonathan - Oh, Jonathan! - komedia, Niemcy 1973, reż. Franz Peter Wirth, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Franziska Oehme, Paul Dahlke, Peter Fricke (95 min) 15.00 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 16.55 Wiadomości 17.00 Poradnik ARD: podróż - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Przegląd sportowy 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 18.45 Dr Sommerfeld - serial obyczajowy 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Jesienne święto muzyki ludowej - koncert kapel ludowych 22.00 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.20 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.25 Rybka zwana Wandą (A Fish Called Wanda) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Charles Crichton wyk. John Cleese, Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Kline, Michael Palin (104 min) 00.10 Wiadomości 00.20 Viva Maria! - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1965, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Jeanne Moreau, George Hamilton, Gregor von Rezzori (122 min) 02.15 The Deadly Tower - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1975, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Kurt Russel, Richard Yniguez, Ned Beatty, Pepe Serna (91 min) 03.45 Colorado Territory - western, USA 1949, reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Joel McCrea, Virginia Mayo, Dorothy Malone, Henry Hull (91 min) 05.15 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy - magazyn krajoznawczy 05.30 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) Sat 1 03.15 Życie na St. Pauli - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 03.40 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 (powt.) 04.35 ran - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 04.45 Sonja (powt.) 05.35 Ricky! (powt.) 06.25 Vera w południe (powt.) 07.15 Powerteam - serial animowany, USA 1978 08.05 Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA 1993 08.55 Kapitan Simian i kosmiczne małpy - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.20 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 09.45 Tick - serial animowany, USA 1996 10.05 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 10.30 Godzilla - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 10.55 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 11.55 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 12.55 Najważniejsze wydarzenie (The Main Event) - komedia, USA 1978, reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Barbara Streisand, Ryan O'Neal, Patti D'Arbanville, Richard Lawson (104 min) 15.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 16.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 18.30 ran: I liga niemiecka - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Niedźwiadek (L'ours) - film przygodowy, Francja 1988, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Tcheky Karyo, Jack Wallace, Andre Lacombe (112 min) 22.10 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.40 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 (powt.) 00.35 Coups de Coeurs (3) - film erotyczny, Francja 1993, reż. Jean-Claude Montier, wyk. Yves Contreloup, Pierre Lammern, Sarah Czernin, Pierre Laborde (83 min) 02.15 Czerwona Mila - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 03.05 Życie na St. Pauli - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 03.30 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji (powt.) 04.00 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 (powt.) 04.50 ran: I liga niemiecka - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) Pro 7 05.40 Scooby Doo & Scrappy Doo - serial animowany 06.05 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 06.30 Dragon Flyz - serial animowany 07.00 Flash Gordon - serial animowany 07.25 Ave Ventura - Psi detektyw - serial animowany 07.55 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 08.25 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 08.50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial animowany 09.20 Magik - serial animowany 09.45 Zoo Cup - serial animowany 09.50 Freakazoid! - serial animowany 10.15 Zoo Cup - serial animowany 10.20 Maska - serial animowany 10.45 Superman - serial animowany 11.15 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 12.10 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.10 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.40 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1997 14.05 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 14.35 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 15.05 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 17.00 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 18.00 Andreas Türck Lovestories - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.00 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Wiecznie młody (Forever Young) - melodramat, USA 1992, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Jamie Lee Curtis (97 min) 22.20 Gatunek (Species) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Ben Kingsley, Natasha Henstridge, Michael Madsen, Alfred Molina (104 min) 00.30 TV total (powt.) 01.20 Quatsch Comedy Club (powt.) 01.55 Switch (powt.) 02.25 Bugsy Malone - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Scott Baio, Florrie Dugger, Jodie Foster, John Cassissi (86 min) 04.00 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 (powt.)